Aikawa Maho
|nickname = |image = |caption = Aikawa Maho promoting "Umaku Ienai" |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2014-2017 (3 years) |agency = (2014-2017) |label = (2014-2017) |mcolor = Green |generation = 3rd Generation |debutsingle = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu |lastsingle = Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru |join = October 4, 2014 |graduate = December 31, 2017 |days = 3 Years, 2 Months, 27 Days |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = April 1, 2014 |generation1 = 21st Generation |graduate1 = October 4, 2014 |days1 = 6 Months, 3 Days |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei |blog = |autograph = }} Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) is a former Japanese pop singer as a former third generation member of ANGERME under Hello! Project. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On January 11, 2017, she publicly disclosed her struggles with panic disorder, and announced that she would be going on hiatus to seek treatment. On December 31, 2017, it was announced that she had decided to graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project, after having been on hiatus for nearly a year."アンジュルム 相川茉穂に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-31. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Aikawa Maho was born on March 26, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan. Aikawa began practicing ballet when she was in her first year of elementary school. 2013 Aikawa auditioned for Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed. 2014 On April 1, Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei"スマイレージ 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-10-04. after successfully passing an audition to join the program. She was introduced as a 21st generation member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 4th alongside Takemura Miu and Saito Kana. On October 4, it was announced during the SMILE FANTASY! stage-play that Aikawa was selected to join S/mileage as a 3rd generation member, along with Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako,"話題の佐々木莉佳子ら3人増員" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-10-04. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Aikawa's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10, 2014. From December 3 to December 11, Aikawa participated in a stage play Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto, along with Niigaki Risa, Kikkawa Yuu, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Yamagishi Riko and Country Girls member Yamaki Risa. 2016 In March, Aikawa released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray titled Greeting ~Aikawa Maho~. On March 28, Aikawa celebrated her 17th birthday at an event titled ANGERME Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On January 11, an representative announced that Aikawa would halt her activities from ANGERME for a while in order to rest and receive treatment for panic disorder."アンジュルム 相川茉穂 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-11."Concerning Maho Aikawa of ANGERME." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-01-11. She had reported headaches, dizziness, nausea, breathing difficulties and panic attacks which led to her being unable to participate in Hello! Project 2017 WINTER concerts, and her subsequent diagnosis. Aikawa noted that she hopes to help fight the stigma against panic disorder alongside others with the condition."2017.1.11 相川茉穂" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2017-01-11. On March 3, an update was released that Aikawa would continue to be absent for all ANGERME concerts, as well as the Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017, from March to mid-May."アンジュルム 相川茉穂についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-03. Due to her medical treatment, Aikawa is not featured in ANGERME's 23rd single, "Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan", which was released on June 21."アンジュルム23rdシングル内容詳細決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-09. On July 12, an update was released in which the representative director of UP-FRONT PROMOTION stated that Aikawa wants to continue her activities in ANGERME, but must continue resting until the end of their 2017 fall tour. The company would have a discussion with Aikawa and her family to decide what will happen in the future while looking at her progress and the doctor's diagnosis."アンジュルム 相川茉穂に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-12. Aikawa has said her panic attacks have been decreasing after half a year. She was unable to leave the house from January to March, but has been getting better by going out little by little and taking a university entrance exam. At the start of university she worried about an attack occurring, however, her anxiety lessened because of the pleasant environment. She has been in contact with the other ANGERME members and recently met with Kamikokuryo Moe. Although the doctor diagnosed that she is able to spend her daily life without any trouble, she still needs to be careful about straining herself under times of pressure. Therefore she would continue resting and asked everyone to wait a while longer. On December 31, an announcement was posted to the Hello! Project website, stating that Aikawa Maho had decided to graduate from both ANGERME and Hello! Project. After her graduation, she continued with her university education, majoring in photography, and opened up a personal Instagram account. Personal Life Family= She has two pet cats named Lucy and Min. |-|Education= When Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in April 2014, she was a third year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2016. She began university in April 2017, majoring in photography. |-|Friendships= Aikawa most notably gets along with Nakanishi Kana,Nakanishi Kana. "スマイル！中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Official Blog. 2014-10-05. and her generation mates Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako. |-|Nicknames= *'Aiai' (あいあい): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei."ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 相川茉穂" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-09). *'Maho-chan' (茉穂ちゃん): Another nickname for Aikawa Maho."Watachitachi wa S/mileage Shin Member Desu!!!" (私たちはスマイレージ新メンバーですっ!!!). Gekkan Entame Magazine, 2014-12 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-10-30. *'Gochi' (ごち): Another nickname for Aikawa Maho. Given to her by Sasaki Rikako, because she always ends her blog posts with "Gochi". An abbreviated form of Gochisousama deshita. Which is what one usually says after eating. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) *'Official Nickname:' Aiai (あいあい) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birth place:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2014-10-04: ANGERME member **2017-01-11: Hiatus **2017-12-31: Graduated *'ANGERME Member Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) **ANGERME (2014-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Classical ballet *'Hobbies:' Napping, Eating *'Motto:' "Sente wa mante" (先手は万手; the first blow is half the battle) *'Favorite Phrase:' "Thanks for the food!" *'What's something you like to say?' "Nemui" (I'm sleepy) *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Classical ballet *'Favorite Food:' Karaage *'Favorite ANGERME songs:' "Yuugure Koi no Jikan", "Uchouten LOVE" *'Looks up to:' Hagiwara Mai Discography :See also: List:Aikawa Maho Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2016.03.18 Greeting ~Aikawa Maho~ Fanclub DVDs *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Katsuta Rina & Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016 *2017.01.26 ANGERME Shin Member Kasahara Momona Ohirome Event / ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina FC Event Publications Solo Photobooks *2016.10.01 Aikawa Maho Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Magazines ;Cover *2015.07.08 ART NEWS TOKYO (with Wada Ayaka) Works Theater *2014 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto *2016 MODE TV Programs *2014–2016 The Girls Live Internet *2014–2017 Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016–2017 Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out Radio *2015–2016 AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays) Trivia *She was a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei for five months, making her the sixth quickest debut from the program. *She said she'd like to eat ramen with Nakanishi Kana. *Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako slept over at Aikawa's house to get to know each other better. *According to Miyamoto Karin, Aikawa loves fried chicken (karaage). Aikawa is a certified Karaagenist, which she passed the test on the Japan KARAAGE Association site.http://karaage.ne.jp/map/?md=2&us=0R2LzE In 2017, she became the #1 ranked Karaagenist in Japan.http://karaage.ne.jp/map/?md=12 *She wanted to have yellow as her image color, but it was Katsuta Rina's color. *If she could join another group, she would have join ℃-ute. *She is a big fan of Ultraman, and frequently collects Ultraman merchandise. Especially merchandise of the uchuu-jin. *She is a huge astronomy enthusiast, and especially loves the moon. She keeps track of it's phases and frequently takes pictures of the moon through her telescope, posting it on her blog afterwards. *Because of her spacey personality, and hobbies, other members jokingly call her an alien. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Aikawa: "She’s quite spacy (sic) at the moment, but I feel like she can become any type of person she wants. I want her to have more confidence. If she had confidence I think she would develop at incredible speed."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *She is the second Hello! Project member to open up about having a mental disorder, the other being Kago Ai, who talked about having depression in a 2008 interview. See Also *Gallery:Aikawa Maho *Gallery:ANGERME 3rd Generation *List:Aikawa Maho Discography Featured In *List:Aikawa Maho Concert & Event Appearances *List:Aikawa Maho Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A References External Links *Personal Instagram *ANGERME Profile (archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *ANGERME Member Blog (inactive) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: September 2014 (not tagged) cs:Aikawa Maho de:Aikawa Maho es:Aikawa Maho Category:March Births Category:1999 Births Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:ANGERME Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Aikawa Maho Category:Only Children Category:Members currently attending university Category:2017 Departures Category:ANGERME Graduates Category:Rabbit Category:Retired